


On my hands

by reii24



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reii24/pseuds/reii24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why you have to be so tall??!! I always have a cramped leg everytime we are done kissing! And why you always being a prick not wanting to lower your head!"<br/>I chuckled. He always protest everytime he was done kissing me. And me for being myself, i always love his protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nino and Matsujun's duet song 'Mou Inai nai'  
> Warning : Un-Beta'd

"Why do you have to be so tall??!! I always have a cramped leg everytime we are done kissing! And why you always being a prick not wanting to lower your head!"  
I chuckled. He always protest everytime he was done kissing me. And me for being myself, i always love his protest.

"Because it's YOU who always start first to kiss me, so you need to put an effort to get that." I smirked. I decided to play with him again for a while.

He crossed his arm. "It's because YOU never start first to kiss me!!" He stomped his feet angrily and turn his back on me. "I..I have to...I’m afraid that I’m gonna losing you… I even start to think that you didn't want all of this... That you didn't want me anymore.." He said with such a small voice but i still can hear him.

"Hey.." I took a step forward and hugged his skinny body. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that you always have thoughts like that... I was just joking, ok?" i turned his body so that he's facing me now, but he still looking at the floor. I lifted his head. I could see that he held his tears. I placed my hands on both side of his face. I lowered my face and took his full lips on my mine. I could feel that he's a bit startled with my action, but he started moving his lips together. After a while, i stopped our kiss and took a look into his face, staring right into his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"There... don't think like that again, ok?" He hit my chest and tugged my front shirt. "Jerk.." He murmured while buried his face on to my chest and i hugged him tightly again. I took a deep breath on his hair and kissed it. I swayed our body slowly, taking all of these moment in to my memory. I want to do this forever and i don't want to free him from my embrace.

After a while, i started talking again, "Hey Kazu... you know that i'll always be with you right? so you don't have to be feel insecure anymore... I will never let you go, so you better to prepare yourself to be always together with me." He gripped my shirt tightly. He let out a shaky breath before he talked. "I know... it's just... I really want to believe you but it feels so hard when all of those rumours are flying around me... I know that it's not true, but still.. she belongs into your past and we can't change it... I can't change it..."

I knew that he always feel insecure about everything. A lot of things has already happened to him. I already tried everything to make him feel safe, but it's still too hard for him to open his self to me . Right now, all I can do is only hugged him and try to reassured him again. 

"I know... I'm sorry that you have to suffer like this.. and i'm sorry for not being able to do anything with those rumours... the management think that it's ok to let them spread those rumours since it's not true. So we just need to wait until they're getting tired with it, ok?" I could feel that he nodded a little. I put one of my hand on the top of his head, stroking it gently. I hugged him tighter with the other hand that was placed around his waist.

After a while, he started to talk again. "Jun.." 

I hummed to respon him "Hmm?" I could tell that he shivered a little bit.

"I'm freezing... and my back is hurt..." I chuckled slightly. 

"You still feel cold even after all of the warmth i gave to you?" I joked a bit. 

"But i'm just wearing this thin cardigan and it's a freaking midnight..." he murmured into my chest and i laughed a bit.

"And i'm hungry too, and my feet is still hurt, and you're hugging me like crazy.." He snuggled more. I laughed again and kissed his hair. 

"Okay okay..." I smiled. "I guess you're already ok since you're back being a brat" He pinched my chest strongly. "Ouch, hey..hey! okay!" I freed him from my embrace and rubbed my chest. He might be have a weak body but his fingers is surely have a strength. Damn those game consoles!

He glared at me and pouted. "Ouch that's hurt.. You really didn't have to do that..." I took his hand and pulled him closer. "Then.. let's go? I'm going to take care of that round stomach of yours, and after that, i'm going to make the ache on your feet and back disappeared, ok?" I gave him a plain kiss and saw him nodded his head slightly. He really looked like a kid. I smiled and started walking, dragged him by my side. He gripped my hand tightly and walked closer to me until it looked like that he was clinging to my body. I gripped back his hand while slowly caressed it with my thumb. It's just feel so right... and i hope it'll be last forever with him always on my hand.


End file.
